1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device using a protection circuit for preventing the electronic device from being damaged by electrostatic discharge (ESD).
2. Description of Related Art
Main circuits used in electronic devices can be permanently damaged when subjected to high voltages generated by electrostatic discharge (ESD). Taking a portable DVD player as an example, a main circuit mounted in the DVD player is connected to a power interface for receiving power from an external alternating current (AC) adapter or a battery. Generally, the power interface includes some conductive pins for contacting the AC adapter or the battery. The conductive pins are exposed for conveniently connecting them to the AC adapter or the battery. However, the exposed conductive pins are prone to being accidentally touched by users, and static electricity accumulated on the user may discharge to the pins and damage the main circuit.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.